The Last
by Clanless
Summary: Naruto has a unique bloodline shared by his mother. He use to live in Konoha but then moved back the land of Whirlpool after a few years after his parents died at his birth. He's a genin there, and will try to discover the rest of his bloodline. Probable small harem
1. Chapter 1

The Last

Disclaimer- we don't own Naruto, Kishimoto is the owner

This is our first fanfic, so enjoy!

Talk

_Thoughts_

**Bijuu**

**_JUTSU_**

**_Bijuu thought_**

**Training**

It was a cold rainy day, he hated rainy days. He felt like the rain made him rot, and that made him feel, well uncomfortable and dirty . He didn't forget about his old home, he liked it a lot their and missed his friends, but he liked his home the better because of the friends and family, even though it rained. He loved old home because he had lots of close friends and plenty of beautiful women to take care of him, not to mention that it was dry. Shaking the dirty thoughts from his hormonally induced mind, he went to take a leak. While washing his hands, he looked into the mirror and saw his reflection. He saw his steel-grey eyes, messy red hair, and the three whisker marks each cheek. He wore Navy ANBU pants, fishnet shirt similar to a certain snake lady in Konoha, and a grey sweat shirt. He heard a knocked at the door, so he made way to the door. He was unpleasantly surprised to see one of his teammates, Memna, the polar opposite of himself. While Naruto was calm and collected, Memna was hyper and exuberant. Memna was one of his cousins, he has flat red hair, red eyes, was rather on the short side,he had black anbu paints with a fishnet shirt and a blue hoodie over it and of course had the Uzumaki swirl, they could be mistaken as brothers. They were polar opposites but still great friends. Naruto knew he, and his team were going to have to practice in the rain. On the outside he was calm, but inwardly he was annoyed that they would have to train in the rain.

"Yo Naruto!" Memna yelled in an overly exuberant voice

"What do you want" Naruto said in a deadpanned voice

"Sensei wants us to train today, so lets go!" Memna yelled and ran off. Naruto just rolled his eyes and did a simple shunshin and teleported to their usual training was standing next to their sensei under a cliff, glad that their sensei told them to go under the cliff as she didn't wan to get wet from the rain. Karin was of course another one of Naruto's many cousins, she had long red hair, milky white skin, medium height, red eyes and had glasses. She wore a simple long sleeve purple jacket, with simple black shorts and black sandals. She was slightly angry with her sensei for having training today, and her teammates were always later than her when showing up to training, even though she 1never has to wait long. She was startled when she felt a presence behind her, she felt the chakra with her strange bloodline, it was warm and calm, yet she could tell at the same time the chakra could become wild and indifferent on the whim, she looked in deeper and suppressed a shiver when she felt the evil chakra deep within him, it felt like a wild ocean that had no limits. She never got used to that feeling, but she knew the whole story behind the Kyuubi, but its still scary for a jounin let alone a genin. She also heard a faint yelling, and had to stifle a small laughter when the person yelling fell in the rain.

"Mannnn this is gonna take forever to get out", Menma said

"Here Memna I know something that will help", the sensei's deep voice came out. Menma went over to him but had a feeling of dread rising

"What are you gonna do Aizen-sensei?", Menma cautiously said.

"Im not gonna do anything little Memna", Aizen said with a little mischief in his eyes. A large blast of water shot out from no where and drenched Menma

"But my clone might" Aizen said while laughing. Karin rolled her eyes at the males on her team, but still had a small smile on her face. Naruto let out a chuckle before realizing that his sensei did that water thing. Aizen already saw the look on Naruto's face and knew it was time to get training. he brought out three sheets of paper and told each to channel their chakra to see what their elements were. Fire, which was rare in the land of Whirlpool, would ignite and turn the paper to ash. Wind, which was rare in general besides in Suna, would split the paper in two. Earth would turn the paper in dirt, and would make it crumble away. Lightning would make the paper wrinkle up. And lastly water affinity will make the paper become wet and damp.

Memna went first, and saw that he had a main affinity for water and a slight affinity for fire. He jumped up in joy, while his cousins just rolled their eyes at his antics. Karin had a no surprisingly high affinity for water, she was slightly disappointed until Aizen told her she not only had a high affinity, but that she could also train to gain another affinity. Naruto was the most surprising to everyone except himself and his sensei. Naruto's paper cut into two, one hardened while turning grey, and the other blazing on fire, no doubt due to the Kyuubi. His teammates gave him a questioning look, almost begging for an answer.

"I have a bloodline that allows me to use metal, before she along with my father died, my mother apparently had the same bloodline." He said, he then concentrated and willed a long metal Bo staff with the outlines of fire on the top and bottom from his hand. I can create anything in my imaginations, but the more delicate, big, or dense it is, the more chakra it cost. It to where if used a certain way, can be a kinjustu and will kill me, however there is another part to the bloodline I have yet to look into"

Everyone looked mildly impressed Aizen told them that its time to start training

Karin and Memna made 10 clones,both being Uzumaki it was the first justsu they learned because of their massive pool of chakra, while Naruto made 30, and Aizen made

"Okay all 10 of Karin's clones will w-"

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T MAKE AS MANY CLONES AS WE DID?!" Memna yelled

"Did you say something Memna?" Aizen asked confused

**In Konoha**

Somewhere in Konoha Gai could be heard yelling something about hip attitude

**Back in the land of whirlpool**

Naruto sweat dropped when Memna face planted

"As I was saying Memna take your 10 clones and take one of mind, Karin you do the same, after your clones get the concept run up and down the cliff until the clone perfect the first stage of elemental training. After that's all done, you can go home.

"You make sound like its easy", Karin mumbled before starting the training.

"What am I doing sensei?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well 20 of your clones will be doing the same as the other two, but you will practice your metal affinity with them instead of running on the cliff considering you already have better chakra control that your parents were at your age, despite your massive chakra pools." Aizen hint with a hint of curiosity

"I have been practicing before the academy" Naruto replied

"Ok well lets get started" Aizen said

Aizen was a good friend of Kushina, and knew of her bloodline before she died in Konoha during birth. Naruto lived there for a while before Nagato, the clan leader, decided to bring him back to his homeland. By the time Naruto came back he was at the age to be able to decide that he wanted to live by himself. Aizen saw Naruto train with his metal, making, creating, and manipulating the metal until he was about to pass out. Aizen stopped him and told everyone to stop, and slowly dispel their clones as to not get a headache. Memna as usual decided to the complete opposite.

Karin rolled her eyes and counted down"3. 2. 1"

"OWWW" Memna yelled

"Well team missions start tomorrow, see ya" Aizen said before disappearing in a whirl of water.

"you guys wanna hang out and look for the other teams and ask them how their second day went?" Memna asked

Naruto and Karin looked at each other and shrugged

"Okay lets goo!" Naruto yelled before dashing off, his cousins merely sighed before dashing off to find their boisterous teammate

**Well that's it, feedback would be nice as is our first fanfic. This was the genins second day, I didn't feel like typing all that academy and exam crap so they with be starting team missions next time just wanted to try something new. Everything will be explained next chapter so sorry about keeping you guys in the fog lol, ill answer any questions, oh and yes there will be pairings but not till later. So see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Missions!**

**Disclaimer- we don't own Naruto, Kishimoto is the owner**

**This is our first fanfic, so enjoy!**

**Talk**

**Thoughts**

**Bijuu**

**JUTSU**

**Bijuu thought**

The genin teams were tired of the accursed D-ranked missions. They were just chores for crying out loud, and they were reporting to get another. Well they were until Memna said them with his usual self.

"Nagato-Sama, let us do a C-ranked mission pleaseeeee, we have the best record in everything! We watch that stupid demon cat Sora." They all shivered at the name of the cat, well except the Uzukage, and Aizen who just laughed.

The cat was the bane of all genins existence; it somehow has lived long enough for the Uzukages to know about the cat. This led people to believe that the cat was the founder of the Uzumakis.

"HEY SO CAN WE GET A DAMN C-RANKED MISSION OR NOT?!" Nagato's rinnegan flashed before he sighed

"Do you all agree on taking the missions?" everyone shook their heads with Karin looking around hesitantly before calming down Memna jumped up and down, happy that they got the mission.

_I hope we will be alright, no other genin teams have been on a C-ranked before, _Karin thought

_Hmm, it looks like I need to have a little conversation with Karin, _Aizen thought easily reading Karin's conflict in her mind.

"Bring him in" He said _well this will work out anyways, as he will be with his friends from Konoha. _

An old man could be seen walking, well trying to walk at least through the door. Everyone sweat dropped when they heard him make a comment on how everyone he saw in the village had red hair.

"A-hem, well this is Tazuna, you will be going to the land of waves to protect him and his builders, you will also be working with a team from Konoha, because of sightings of high level rouge nin, such as Zabuza and Raishin, Im sure you all know of Zabuza, but Raishin is a high A-rank shinobi, I doubt you will see them but just in case you will have Konoha team backing you up.

Nagato looked at Naruto from his seat to see his reaction, and saw that he had a calm expression, but despite that he couldn't keep the smile off his face and the gleam in his eyes. Nagato had a smile on his face seeing the happiness on his nephew; it wasn't known to many people he was the brother of Kushina, but Naruto along with a few selected others knew of it, however everyone knew of their brotherly relationship.

"Okay, you all are dismissed; get all your stuff ready to leave in 2 hours, Naruto stay behind please." With that everyone nodded and left with Aizen getting Karin's attention to speak with her.

Nagato put up the privacy seals before turning to Naruto

"What is it Nagato-nii?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well, two thing otouto, one I need give you the next scroll to the bloodline your mother wanted me to give t you after you got the basics of manipulating, and creating metal, and also I wanted to hear your thoughts on the mission" Nagato said while taking out a scroll with a blood seal that said "Kinrisu" (**A/N sorry we couldn't make a good name) **

Naruto looked at the scroll, with gleam in his eyes, no doubt by the end of the mission he would be much stronger than he was now. Nagato just smiled at his nephews, as he would always get that look in his grey metallic eyes when he was determined about something.

"Okay Naruto read that later; now tell me what do you think about the mission?" Nagato asked

"Well Im actually really excited to get there and see who is gonna be there, you didn't get any names did you?" Naruto asked quickly  
"Call down otouto" Nagato chuckled "You'll see who is it soon enough" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye which made Naruto sigh as he hated when is aniki got that look.

"Okay well if that's it I would like to get home to practice my bloodline" Naruto said a bit impatiently

"Okay otouto, stay safe, if you died I wouldn't want to face Kushina as she would fling you from death, back to life, somehow kill me and I'd have to see her while she tortured me with that lollipop she used to use when we were kids" Nagato said while suddenly being in the corner in fetal position crying anime tears.

"Yeaaahhhh okay see ya "Naruto said with a sweat drop, however the ANBU in the room caught a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I wonder what he's gonna do" Dragon wondered

"I hope it's good, Im boredddd" Sloth said

Naruto made a Metal kunai, and played with it while walking out the door, but pretended to trip and impale himself. He then 'died' on the ground while Nagato looked on in fear. A sudden puffing sound, along with smoke came out of nowhere as Kushina could be seen slowly walking towards Nagato with a lollipop.

"Wait no please Kushina don't, it =s not what it looks like!" Nagato said while crying

"**You killed my son….you know what happens now aniki" **Kushina murderously said, red chains shot out of her hand while Nagato screamed before passing out mumbling about lollipops, and 'how they don't go there'

Everyone started to chuckle when the henge dropped and the clone puffed away, while Naruto stood up while chuckling and walking away as if nothing happened.

While walking through the streets all he could see were red hair everywhere, talking, socializing, eating, shopping, being a village.

_It's nice to see that the civilians are doing well _Naruto thought before walking in his house and took off his black sandals not having to leave them outside, as it was a rare sunny day.

Well let's see what's in the scroll, he set the scroll down, and applied the blood. The seal then immediately responded with the blood and opened. He saw a letter, some notes and instructions. He set the others aside while reading the letter.

_Well Naruto it's nice to see you're doing well with our bloodline, as you know you can create anything that comes to mind when it comes to your metal, which is good, especially if you have large reserves. You don't know however, that you can _actually _take any weapon_ _and eat a piece of its metal and learn all the weaknesses, and strengths of said weapon. You also will know the structure and will allow you to create the weapon perfectly, however the stronger the weapon, like sentimental weapons, the more chakra will be used up so be careful about that. The last part to our unique bloodline is that you can take any weapon sentimental or not, and morph it to your own liking, but again be wary about the amount of chakra used. Well that's it honey, go talk to Kyuu-chan she'll fill you in if I forgot everything, and I know I told you this in the last letter but don't forget to give me grandchildren! Love you!_

Naruto simply rolled his eyes at his mom and looked his watch and decided to start getting ready to leave.

At the dock which led to the many whirlpools, a natural Uzushiogakure defense was team Aizen. Well let's get ready to go, a chorus of "Hai's" responded as they got on the boat, which safely navigated around the whirlpools.

"Okay team it will take about 4 days to get to the wave country so you know the drill, however I want all of you to create 50 clones, and pump them with enough chakra to last about 6 hours" Aizen said

They merely nodded trusting their sensei, and did the task.

"Now 20 of each of your group will work with your elemental training, Karin all of them will work on suiton, Memna split yours in half and have them work on suiton and kaaton, while yours Naruto will work on your two weakest"

They all nodded and did as what they were told

"What do we do with the other 21?" Memna asked

"YOU STUPIS ASS IDIOT HOW'D YOU GET 21?" Karin yelled comically

"WELL BECAUSE 50 MINUS 20 is 21 right?" Naruto said with his eyes closed while nodding his head satisfied with his theory. Everyone sweat dropped at that comment.

"Anyways…..now have 10 from each group work with your bloodlines" Karin and Memna have your clones work together as you both have chakra chains. They all nodded a bit surprised since their sensei rarely ever had the train with their bloodlines. "Now lastly you all will fight the rest of your clones together using only your bloodlines", he said with a smile.

Everyone face planted into the ground, before mumbling about their crazy sensei.

"Oh and you will be battling on the water, make sure you guys keep up with the boat. Ja ne." He said with a satisfied smiled before disappearing in a vortex of water.

Everyone stood there for a few minutes before Naruto them to start.

It started surprisingly good, but they however made the clones very durable, and not to mention there were 60 clones. The clones made circle around them, which forced them to be back, to back, to back.

"Okay Memna, Karin keep them at bay with your chains" which earned him a nod

The clones started coming in, a few puffing could be heard as Memna and Karin either drained them or hit them hard enough to dispel them. Naruto made two metal Bo staffs and started spinning them, getting ready if they got passed Memna and Karin. They summoned more chains, Memna's being orange, and Karin's being a light green, they made enough so that they were around the three of them. The chains seemed like they acted on their own, like snakes striking quickly before looking for another opponent. Soon however it went downhill because the clones got tired of witting and decided to just charge in. many got passed the chains because of the number of clones. Naruto was like a mad man. He dodged a kick aimed to his head before spinning around and hitting an unsuspecting clone, he then started spinning the staff in his left hand and hit another on the head before jumping over a kick to the legs, doing a front flip and hit the clone on the head. Karin and Memna tried their best to help Naruto out, but it was nearly impossible, as the chains are not good in short range, so they were stuck dodging. This kept up for a good 30 minutes because of their massive reserves before Karin fell from exhaustion which led the clones to focus on Memna and Naruto who had to hold her up as no tot let her drown.

_Damn it. At least we fell as a team I guess, it looks like Aizen-sensei is serious about training _he thought before falling unconscious

They all woke up to memories of their clones beating them, drowning, working on their bloodlines, and on their elemental training.

"As usual Aizen-sensei saves the day," Aizen said with a prideful smile

They all sweatdropped at that comment

"But good job guys, you exceeded my expectations, just mediate, and look through your memories; you have the rest of the day off." He said with a sincere smile before doing whatever he does when he's not training the genin.

"Good job guys I doubt many teams could do what we did today, let learn to get better from our losses however, as I don't like losing to myself" Naruto said with a smile

Memna gave him a smile while Karin blushed a bit before saying thank you.

"Well I'll see you in the morning, Im going to meditate, goodnight," Naruto said with a soft smile, before leaving with a wind shunshin.

"I wonder what has him in such a good mood," Memna said before leaving

Karin shrugged "Probably meeting the Konoha genin"

Naruto sat down and decided it was time to give 'Kyuu-chan' a visit, he closed his eyeds and started to meditate. He felt a pull on his mind before he opened his eyes to see a sewer. He walked around before coming across a cage. He saw a small fox with nine tails sleeping.

"Um hello?" Naruto asked, he sweatdropped when he heard no answer but soft snoring instead

"HELLOOOO?" Naruto yelled out which caused the small fox to wake up. The fox looked confused and looked around before it saw Naruto

**"****Oh hey kit, what's up?"**

"Hey, you must be the kyu-"

"**Call me Kyuu-chan" **Kyuubi interrupted

"Okay Kyuu-chan, my mom told me t-"

**"****Yeah I know" **Kyuubi said with a giggle before she touched him on the head as a bright red light shined.

"What did you do?" Asked Naruto

**"****I gave you harder bones, it'll be useful for your bloodline, I also gave you knowledge of why I attacked Konoha, it's a good thing you're recognized as a hero," **She said

"Thanks! Wait, you're a girl?" A confused Naruto blurted out with his new knowledge, which made Kyuubi to giggle before a light engulfed her. When it faded he saw a beautiful red haired girl his age. She had milky white sin, like most of the Uzumaki girls, had C-cup breast, long flawless skin, and a nice ass.

A little bit of blood could be seen from Naruto's nose _Damn it Jiraiya _Naruto thought

"I can hear your thoughts Naruto" Kyuubi said with a blush "Oh and time works differently in the seal so it the next day, it's time for you to wake up, oh and one last thing, we made our first connections, so you can make a link to me whenever you want just as you ca cut it off. Now wake up!"

"Ughhh well let's get this show on the road" Naruto said with his eyes fluttering open

**Ok second chapter done, don't worry the lengths will get longer, ideas on pairing would be nice, but no need to rush! Im still new to this so any advice it totally welcomed! Next chapter is training and timeskips/ Meeting Konoha! Well see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Last

Disclaimer- we don't own Naruto, Kishimoto is the owner

This is our first fanfic, so enjoy!

Talk

_Thoughts_

**Bijuu**

_**JUTSU**_

_**Bijuu thought**_

**Training and Meeting!**

Team Aizen were on their last day before they made it to the land of Waves. During the time they were on the boat they did the same exercises they did on the first day, for the whole four days. The last day Aizen allowed them to rest and mediate, train by themselves, or ask one on one questions. By now the team had flawless team work and trusted each other with their lives. Together they could give many jounin a run for their money because of the fact that Memna and Karin could keep their opponent(s) at bay, while Naruto would attack in close combat. If needed Naruto could become a long distance fighter because of his unique bloodline. Karin also became a support Nin because of her unique bloodline that heals others if said person bites down on Karin. Their elemental training was amazing; they could create their respected affinities on the whim, and were starting to learn justsu to add to their arsenal. On the third day they were finally able to beat 60 clones, on the water only using their bloodline to use. The effect of it game a tremendous boost to their chakra reserves, chakra control, and their usage of their bloodlines not to mention further boosted their teamwork. In short they were definitely chunnin material. Aizen was proud of his team, and remembered the conversation he had with each of his students

_Flashback_

_"__Hey Aizen-sensei, do you know any swords or weapon masters back in Uzushiogakure?" Naruto asked_

_"__I know a few, why?" Aizen asked curiously_

_"__Well part of my bloodline involves, as silly as it sounds, eating metal to be able to know, well, everything about said weapon"_

_"__Hmm ill make sure that I get into contact with some of the weapon masters that ability kind of sounds like Deidara's clay eating ability, but okay Naruto ill gets ahold of one or two of them"_

_"__Thanks Aizen-sensei, you're the best"_

_Flashback _end

He also had Memna come up to him asking for a taijustu master, along with Karin asking for a Medic, to which Naruto said he will handle.

Aizen was very proud of his team, and he knew when the time came that his team would be more than ready to take the chunnin exams, hell they were ready to take them now. His thoughts shifted to the Konoha shinobi they would soon be meeting. He wondered if they were as strong as they supposedly are, known for teamwork and compassion until it came time for war. Or if none of that was true and it was all just a myth, as it's not often Uzushiogakure civilians or ninja came out the village because of the fact the ninjas were known for having unique yet similar bloodlines, and sealing secrets, while the civilians simply had no reason to leave as the village had everything they need since the previous Uzukages, and the current one of done amazing jobs keeping allies or at least neutral in Kumo's case because of the attempt kidnap of Kushina.

Aizen felt a soft thud and stop on the boat and realized they reached their destination. "All right team let's make our way to Tazuna house."

They immediately got in formation with Naruto in the front, Memna on the right and Karin on the right while Tazuna was on the middle and Aizen was beside Karin.

After a good 15 minutes of no incident they decided to walk the rest of the way as they were only 10 minutes away from the home.

"Hold up I hear something," Naruto said while channeling chakra to his ears

On the other side of a bush a boy with red triangle on either side of his cheek could be seen doing the same.

They got closer and closer before an arrogant voice could be heard

"Hey dobe! Is there or is there not someone over there?" The voice yelled (**A/N: like you guys don't know**)

The voice startled Naruto and off instincts threw a shuriken at the voice. A grunt and a soft thud could be heard. He looked over and was greeted by a sight that made him leap in joy, but growl at the same time.

He saw Kiba Inuzuka, an arrogant but friendly, and loyal friend that specialized with in taijustsu along with his partner, Akamaru a small white dog. He also saw Hinata Hyuga a strong, confident girl (until it came to a certain red hair) who also specializes in taijustsu. He saw Kakashi Hatake, a lazy pervert, (not that Naruto could say anything) that felt like he let Naruto father down, so he left a few scrolls that contained some justsu such as the _chidori, _and _raikiri_, which were based off the rasengan. In short they all helped him out in one way or another before he moved to Uzushiogakure. Lastly he saw one of the few people he actually disliked, who were all ironically from Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. He was an arrogant fool that took way to much pride in being an Uchiha. Naruto felt for him however because of the loss of his whole family, except his younger sister Sayuna, to his older brother, someone he himself called 'aniki'. Sayuna looked exactly like Sasuke but of course was a girl, she was, well, normal. She was a good ninja, a bit cold to those she did not call a friend, but if you were her friend she was very nice and sociable. Her brother was the exact opposite however, which led to many fights between them. He of course knew that Itachi was ordered to kill his family by the Hokage and the council, he remembered that night because that night he cried for one of the few times in his life.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking to the Hokage tower for some message (to report to Uzushiogakure). He was walking down taking in the scenery before Itachi came up to him with a solemn look on his usually smiling face._

_"__Hey Itachi-nii what's the matter?" Naruto asked._

_"__Well otouto, you're pretty mature for your age, so ill trust you not to tell anyone," Itachi said seriously. "I've been ordered by the council to kill off the Uchiha clan as they are planning to overthrow the Hokage and rebel. I have to kill everyone except my brother and sister, and then I have to leave the village as a missing Nin to play the part of a crazy psychopath. The village can't know of the rebellion as it's a sign of weakness, also if it is known that a 'prestigious' clan such as the Uchiha were planning to rebel it would cause distrust between clans, and turn into turmoil within the clan, which is not what it needs" He said with a sad smile_

_"__B-but Itachi-nii, you can't leave me, you are the first one that befriended me, because of me, not because of my parents," Naruto said on the verge of crying_

_"__Im sorry Naruto, I have to do this, as it's my clan that got itself in the mess, and I guess we will be the ones to get out of it" He responded with a tear in his eye, he then took Naruto in a brotherly hug before Naruto started crying. Itachi had to make a clone for Naruto, as he wouldn't let go. By the time Naruto fell asleep from the crying the clone dispelled, and Itachi was already out of the village._

_Flashback _end

Naruto looked at everyone

"Hey everyone" he said with a content smile on his face

Everyone looked on in disbelief, as this was the boy that used to live among them in the village, the son of the legendary Minato, and Kushina, the jailor of the mighty Kyuubi, and the prodigy ninja with a bloodline that had limitless possibilities. _Not to mention my major crush _Hinata thought with a small blush.

"Yo" Kakashi said with a simple wave that caused sweat drops

"Naruto, is that really you?" Kiba said cautiously

Naruto rolled his eyes before saying

"Yeah it's really me, mutt" He said with a smile

"Shut up fox face!" Kiba retorted

As soon as he said that, sparks of electricity sparked in between them before they started laughing (cue more sweat drops)

Naruto looked down to see an ecstatic Hinata on him

_Wait…how did she get beside me without me realizing? _Naruto thought

"Ahh Hinata-chan how have you been he said with a smile"

"Great!" she said with a small blush "I've grown a lot stronger since you left, and doubt you could still easily beat me"

"Well I guess we should catch up some more and maybe even spar when we get to the house," he said with a little excitement

**With Team Aizen**

"Wow I have never seen Naruto so excited before" Memna said

"Well he has not seen them in a while, and considering they were probably some of his first real friends I'm not that surprised at how he is acting" Aizen said with a smile as he looked at Karin

_What is that Hyuga girl to Naruto-kun? WAIT why do I care and when did it become Naruto-KUN? _She thought with turmoil. _I mean yes he nice, lovable, good-looking, and those metallic grey eyes for him ar- WOAH there girl. It looks like I need time to think about my feeling, it's not like Naruto will notice, he is about as dense as the metal he makes. _She thought with a giggle.

**With team Konoha and Naruto**

Naruto's eyes finally fell on Sasuke. He let out a noticeable forced smile as he remembered that Sasuke is Itachi's brother.

"Hello Sasuke" Naruto greeted

"Hn, watch where you throw your shurikens, and don't greet me so informally as if we are on the same level, or social class." He said with an arrogant smirk

"Sasuke, shut up, he is way above you in both power level, and social class. We don't need to make an enemy of him, his team, and more importantly his village," Kakashi said coldly, and if you listened hard, fear. Aizen picked up on this and smiled with slight satisfaction

"Hn" Sasuke simply replied angrily before turning around and walking away

"It's okay Kakashi, let's just get to Tazuna's home" Naruto said seeing Kakashi's apologetic look before getting back in his team's formation.

"Okay team 7 lets go" Kakashi ordered

Naruto made a clone to carry Tazuna as to get his house faster since Karin felt a foreign chakra source. They were not that far from the house before Hinata suddenly yelled for them to get down.

Everyone got down in time to see a fuuma shuriken right above the tree where their heads just were.

"**Well look what we have here, a group of Konoha brats**" A murderous voice came out as mist came out from no where

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US UZUMAKIS!" Memna yelled out which caused everyone to faceplant

"Dumbass Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled which earned him four Uzumaki glares, and KI that was enough to shut him up in fear of a slow and painful death

This revelation actually startled the voice as it apparently heard of the Uzumaki's reputation

"**A couple of** **more brats won't save any of you,**" the voice said, covering up the hesitation in his voice. By now the whole area was filled with mist apparently made with chakra, as Hinata couldn't see through it with her Byakugan. Everyone felt the massive amount of killer intent which had different reactions by the two teams. Team 7 looked on the verge of crapping themselves, of course Kakashi wasn't affected, and the most surprising were Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke who pulled out a kunai to kill himself and Hinata who was sweating intently, but was otherwise unaffected.

Team Aizen however was totally unaffected, and instead of getting scared, got excited. Kakashi looked over to team Aizen not very surprised at their action, seeing Kushina in battle.

"Team 7, don't worry, we don't let our comrades down! Memna yelled out

Team 7 visibly relaxed as they saw Team Aizen not uptight whatsoever

"Alright team formation delta around Tazuna," Kakashi ordered with authority

Team Aizen looked at their sensei almost seeming as if they were asking for permission, to which Aizen gave a yes to. Kakashi saw this while in his mind thinking that they should help guard Tazuna but didn't have the authority to stop them, not that it was his place to anyways.

"**So a couple of brats…" **A disembodied voice came out of all directions of the mist. Team Aizen looked at their team leader (**A/N: okay yeah I made him the team leader ^_^**) to see what to do. Naruto looked at Karin first.

"Is there just one chakra source in the mist?" He asked

"No, there are a good 10 that have the same kind of chakra, my guess would be clones" Karin responded which made Naruto nod.

Alright let's use the method we used on the trip, after we get all the clones dispelled Im gonna fight Zabuza as I need to see something relating my bloodline.

They all nodded and got into formation since Karin told them that they were nearing.

"So brats ready to die?" 3 clones said while walking near them so they could see them. "I doubt they will even be able to dispel one of us," Another 3 said. "Yeah they are just a couple of snot nosed brats," Another 3 said. "Yeah they are just a cou-"The fourth clone started but was interrupted by another clone. "We already said that idiot!" A clone said before slicing the clone, dispelling it.

"Y-You monster!" Memna yelled out with an accusing finger and anime tears rolling down his face. "He made a simple mistake, and you took his life…you took his life" Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. "I will avenge you clone…." Memna said softly "AND PRESERVE YOU ETERNAL YOUTH" He yelled at the end with fire burning in his eyes, and pictures of the clone in the sunset behind him.

"Ummmm yeah" The clone hesitantly responded

**Back in Konoha**

"ACHOOO!" Gai sneezed. _Hmmm someone must be talking about Eternal Youth! _"I must run 100 laps around the village on my hands for you-whoever you are! If I can't do that I will hit 200 hundred trees and knocked them over and if I can't do that I will walk on one leg for a whole week!" Gai yelled before starting his laps.

**Back in The land of waves**

"Okay Memna that's enough" Naruto said seriously even though he was smiling at his friends antics. The clones started to surround them just like the clones did at the boat, so they almost automatically got into formation. "Alright team let's do this"

One clone being the first one to rush in was grabbed by Karin's Green chain, Naruto was already on him before it could even blink, Naruto them quickly summoned a Metal kunai and ended the clone.

"Seven more left, let's do this"

4 clones went onto the offensive and quickly did hand signs before shouting out their justsu

"**Suiryudan no jutsu!**" (Water dragon bullet)

Naruto looked at Karin who was already forming her own hand signs

"**Suijnheki no jutsu****!" **(Water Encampment Wall) She screamed as a wall of water rose to counter the dragon bullets. While the water splashed everywhere, temporarily obscuring the clones vision Memna and Karin shot their chains out to hold the clones down, dispelling a few of the clones that already used a few jutsu.

Everyone except Aizen was awed at the teamwork used, and how they utilized each of their abilities to the max. More surprising was the fact that they could use such jutsu; Kakashi wasn't very surprised at that since he himself left a couple of scrolls for Naruto. Everyone felt a large boost in chakra meaning that something big was happening; everyone looked at Naruto to see was happening.

Naruto mad a clone who made a couple dozen tiny dense metal shurikens, and himself who was going through hand signs while pumping a lot of chakra. Aizen had a fain idea of what was happening since he himself trained all of them, and this was an idea they made up if they were fighting opponents with the advantage of number.

Naruto finished the signs and yelled "**Daitoppa****!**" (Great Breakthrough) Before pumping even more chakra and extending his hands to where the clones were, who will still trapped. Naruto's clones extend his and out on either side of him with the Shurikens in them. The jutsu dispelled it, but left the shurikens flying at super high speeds due to the density, and light weight of them.

The clones were all dispelled as the shurikens sliced through them easily, even going further destroying the trees behind where they just were. Everyone looked on in awe as the attacked leveled the area down and as the shuriken ripped through the trees.

Aizen looked on in pride, as he knew Naruto made the idea up on his own. Everyone watched as the destruction finally settled, Naruto dropped to one knee exhausted from the sheer amount of chakra it took up, not to mention that he had to pump the clone up with extra chakra to make the shurikens. Hinata was about to rush to him before Aizen interfered.

"Just wait and watch young one"

Karin walked over to Naruto a nit slowly due to how long she had to keep out her chains, plus the jutsu she used to protect her, and her teammates. Naruto bit down on her hand and instantly looked rejuvenated. Karin however looked as exhausted as Naruto did, but still had a small smile on her face. Everyone looked at Aizen for some sort of explanation but only got a mischievous grin.

"Before you rest Karin can you tell me where Zabuza is?" He said excitedly to try out his bloodline against Zabuza's sword, which he knew was sentimental. She pointed in the mist which had a dark figure coming out.

"Thanks go to sensei and he'll give you soldier pills, Memna don't get to close or too far in case things get out of hand as I know I can't beat him alone, I just want his sword." Naruto softly said so Zabuza couldn't hear him. Memna just nodded as Naruto went out to face Zabuza.

"Hey brat you have some balls to be trying to face me," Zabuza said with some admiration in his voice as he took Kubikiribōchō, out. The sword gave Zabuza a pulse of chakra. _What the hell? That hasn't ever happened before; he seems….scared of the little brat._

**_Hey kit! _**

The sudden voice made Naruto almost scream….almost.

_What the hell Kyuu-chan?!_

**_What? _**She responded innocently which made Naruto deadpan

_Nothing, what do you need _he thought

**_Nothing just wanted to say hi, and to tell you your bones are about as hard as steel, also once you get the sword don't be surprised when it changes, you get knocked out, and you get another tenant bye!_** She responded quickly

_Whatever... WAIT another tenant ..well ill deal with that for when it comes. Now I need to face Zabuza._

Naruto turned to Zabuza made a Bo staff before he and Zabuza ran in to clash their weapons.

**A/N: Alright that's it for now! First cliffhanger I guess, give us feedback on the fighting scenes again as it's our first fancic! Any advice is appreciated, and I'll be updating every week, maybe more often if Im feeling it! Well that's it see you next time!**


End file.
